Laugh Out Loud
by dpluver
Summary: Laughing gas doesn't actually make people laugh. Or does it? The stuff Spectra infects Danny with certainly does. Get ready for an awkward school day, Danny. One-shot.


**Written after eating lots of sugar-filled candy corn. Rated T for a miniscule drug reference (no actual drug usage). Hopefully this lives up to its title. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was one thing to be woken up in the middle of the night to fight a ghost.<p>

It was a whole other thing to be woken up at four in the morning on the first day of standardized testing week, in which all the teachers were practically on their hands and knees, begging students to eat healthy and get plenty of rest. Oh, and the reason for waking up this early? A ghost, as usual.

Such was the luck of Danny Fenton, who was currently in ghost mode, facing off against Spectra. She had finally managed to rid herself of the body that Danny had ruined with his dad's DNA 'evidence' and she was back for revenge. Unlike the other ghosts, she actually had a real case for her vendetta against him, and now that she was back in her powerful ghost form, she wasn't holding back.

"Oh come on, this couldn't wait until Friday?" Danny muttered under his breath after dodging several green ecto-blasts and returning a few of his own.

"Sorry kiddo," she hissed in her sickeningly sweet voice. "We're operating on _my_ schedule. And for as far as I can see, the only thing on it is destroying you!"

"I do _not _have time for this," Danny groaned as he groggily searched himself for the Fenton thermos. He winced as his hand whisked by his belt. There was a good chance his left wrist was broken from the crash a few minutes ago, when Spectra had gagged him and thrown him to the ground, pinning him there until he could break free. Trying to fight her on little sleep and with damaged limbs without his usual ghost hunting team to help out was proving to be quite a challenge.

At last, his right hand found the thermos and he pointed it at Spectra. Her eyes flashed angrily and just before he sucked her in- flailing and screaming- she threw a small metal container at him. It attached itself to his suit, but it just looked like a piece of junk metal, so Danny chuckled.

"Watch your happiness become your misery!" she screeched just before she disappeared into the thermos for good.

Danny rolled his eyes. Ghosts really had a knack for making absolutely _no_ sense at all, whatsoever. Then again, the same could be applied to his parents, but he pushed the thought away and tried to pry the scrap from his suit. It was stuck.

"Whatever, it'll come off later," he shrugged, flying back to his room. The sun was already rising and his clock told him it was past six already. Yikes, that fight had taken much longer than he thought it did.

"Okay, so I won't get anymore sleep, no big de-"

Just as Danny started transforming back into his human half, the tiny metal object exploded, exuding a strange purple gas throughout his room. Danny closed his eyes and gagged on the smoke and tried to wave it away, but it was several seconds before he could breathe normally again. His insides were clenched up tightly, and his eyes burned from the toxic fumes that still wafted innocently through the air.

"What the heck was that?" he asked nobody in particular, wondering why a huge grin was sneaking onto his face as he spoke. This was no laughing matter! What if Spectra had poisoned him?

"Danny?"

He froze. Jazz was just outside of his bedroom door, by the sound of it.

"What is it Jazz?" he asked, perplexed as to why he was giggling. He _appeared_ perfectly normal, but what if…

Jazz opened the door and yelped. The purplish haze was still swirling around Danny, who stared back at her with glassy eyes- those were the tears still watering around the edges, trying to keep the painful smoke out- and an enormous grin on his face.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed, so shocked that she dropped her books. "Are you on drugs?"

Danny giggled in response.

**oOoOoOo**

"Sam!" Tucker whispered to his friend. "Where's Danny?"

"I don't know, probably fighting a ghost or stuck in the Fenton thermos again," Sam said worriedly, keeping her eyes trained on the door. It wasn't unlike Danny to be late to class, but _this _late? Especially on an important testing day?

Within a minute, her fears were abated. Or so she thought.

Danny sauntered right through the door and would have gone to his seat if Mr. Lancer hadn't stopped him first.

"Fenton! You're ten minutes late," Lancer seethed.

Sam was puzzled by her friend's reaction. A huge smile appeared on his face, but his eyes were saying just the opposite; was that panic behind them?

"Sorry," Danny snorted. "Trouble at home."

Lancer's eyes narrowed at his youthful charge's haughty expression. "Are you _mocking _me, Mr. Fenton?"

"Not at all," Danny said in a constricted voice that was barely suppressing the hilarity-induced rumbling coming from his insides before adding, "Sir."

Lancer glared at him as Sam and Tucker stared on in horror. What was with Danny today? He normally never disrespected teachers like this, even if it _was _Lancer!

"If that's how you want to play, Fenton, how about a detention?"

"I'd prefer not to," Danny said, gripping the edge of his teacher's desk to keep from doubling over with laughter. "Please."

Lancer now looked so insulted and angry that, had he been a dragon, smoke would have been escaping his nostrils.

"DETENTION FENTON!" he shouted, ignoring the cheers of the other students seated behind Sam and Tucker.

For a moment, Danny didn't do or say anything. Lancer smirked at the insolent boy, claiming a victory for the figures of authority. But then, Danny did something strange.

Unable to hold back this time, Danny fell to the ground and burst out laughing.

**oOoOoOo**

"What's _wrong_ with him?" Jazz asked Sam and Tucker as she joined the trio for lunch. Sam and Tucker had been quietly eating their lunch, while Danny was giggling away at the sight of Dash and Kwan shoving Mikey and Nathan's heads into the trash can.

"He said something about Spectra poisoning him with laughing gas," Sam said, clenching her water bottle irritably. This much laughter, even from Danny, who didn't have an annoying laugh like most other people, was driving her up the walls.

"But laughing gas isn't literally-"

"We know," Sam cut her off. "But whatever Spectra got him with seems to have the literal effect. _Danny would you cut it out!_"

Danny turned back to face his sister and friends. "Look," he said in between bouts of snickering. "Do you think I'm _enjoying_ this?"

"Your face says yes," Sam snapped as he started laughing at her. Unable to take it anymore, she grabbed him by the cheeks and squeezed them tightly together. Unfortunately, this only amplified the hilarity in Danny's mind, and now his glee could be heard throughout the cafeteria. Sam immediately released, disliking the obnoxious loudness and the chubby-baby look her friend had when she had done that.

"So how do we get him to stop?" Jazz asked, using one hand to cover her right ear and the other hand to cover her brother's mouth. This was just _too_ embarrassing.

"Well, it seems like he has more self control compared to this morning. And knowing Spectra, this is probably just temporary," Tucker pointed out.

Sam glared at him. "_Great_. So who knows how much longer we have to put up with this!"

Indeed, the laughing gas seemed to be losing its effect as the day wore on. But that didn't stop Danny from laughed his head off while Dash repeatedly banged him into various lockers, Teslaff giving him an F on his latest fitness test- his sides were aching too much to actually _try_ in P.E. today- and one would think Danny was watching a comedic film from the way he was giggling throughout the abstinence-education video that afternoon.

Only when he got home did his sister and friends really begin noticing the difference between that morning and the present. Sure, there was the occasional snort at something completely unfunny, but the gas had, more or less, lost its influence over Danny.

"I never want to laugh again," he said miserably as he collapsed on his bed. He massaged his face, which was aching from the sheer amount of muscles it had taken to suppress his smiling and mute his laughing the entire school day.

"Well I'm glad it's over," Sam said, looking close to ripping apart Danny's pillow as she tried to clear the ringing laughter out of her ears.

"Hi sweetie," Maddie said, appearing at the door. "Just wanted to remind you about your appointment tomorrow!"

"Appointment?" Danny repeated dumbly. He felt a twinge of mirth rising up his chest, but managed to squash it this time.

Maddie beamed at her son. "Of course! Remember? Getting your wisdom teeth removed? I scheduled the appointment a month in advance, you can't miss it!"

Danny allowed his head to collapse into his hands. His life could _not_ get any worse.

"And just to make sure you don't forget-" his mom handed him a candy-pink business card. Danny's jaw dropped at the name. "She did a great job on my crown moulding last time, and she told me she's great with kids so I figured she'd be the best choice for you. I'll drive you over at three tomorrow!"

With that, Maddie was gone, but Danny didn't even notice her departure. He was still staring down at the business card.

_Penelope Spektrah, D.D.S._

_Happy and Pain-free Dental Work!_

After several moments of tense silence between the teens, Tucker spoke. "Well, good luck with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, "Spektrah" is spelled wrong. It's on purpose. Kudos to anyone who caught the "My Cousin Vinny" reference. Got my wisdom teeth removed six years ago. I still remember the pain. <strong>

**Any thoughts? Good/bad/throw-your-computer-out-of-a-window-and-never-attempt-to-write-again/etc.? Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
